


No Control

by XxstrifexX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, M/M, Nonsense, Porn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxstrifexX/pseuds/XxstrifexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a level of frustration that is chewing away at every pore of his body. Blunt nails scraping and needy over his smooth sweat prickled skin. His abdomen flexing and relaxing in an uneven rhythm, just as erratic as the hot breaths of air leaving his swollen lips. There’s a strong desire to stop this before it gets out of control, but he knows he’s fooling himself. The minute those hands met his skin and cupped the growing bulge hidden under his pants he was done for. There was no control left to stop this from happening; whatever it was or would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Started this on Tumblr - Totally forgot I started writing it and found it a few weeks later and finished it. This is just...... a ridiculous word count of smex ~ First Fic for SNK but I have a couple (much less smutty) fics in the works as well ~

There’s a level of frustration that is chewing away at every pore of his body. Blunt nails scraping and needy over his smooth sweat prickled skin. His abdomen flexing and relaxing in an uneven rhythm, just as erratic as the hot breaths of air leaving his swollen lips. There’s a strong desire to stop this before it gets out of control, but he knows he’s fooling himself. The minute those hands met his skin and cupped the growing bulge hidden under his pants he was done for. There was no control left to stop this from happening; whatever it was or would be.

The heat that transferred from the slim palm cupped against him seemed unreal. It didn’t seem possible for heat to reach him so directly even buried under the layers of cloth. His head snapped back once those questing hands began to knead his clothed erection and the other to find its way over his chest to pinch his nipple. His mouth opened with a hiss. Then that infuriating voice that taunted these frustrations to arise, spoke in such a way as to set his remaining rationality on fire.

A soft breath of excitement left his partners lips.

“Rivai, ah… does it feel good? Touching you like this?”

Rivaille pulled his head up to meet green eyes, half-lidded and hazy from lust. He couldn’t help but take notice of the soft bobbing of his partner’s adams apple. He didn’t know why he came to focus on it but all his mind could produce was the overwhelming need to sink his teeth into his slender neck. 

“I –I want to touch you more,” hesitation was met under his intense gaze but stubbornly green eyes remained fixated on his, “I want to taste... I want to have more of you.”

His words were soft, near a whisper. Husky and dripping with what he could only describe in his fogged up mind as sex. There was no denying him at this point. Not after those words left his throat. He could feel every inch of sanity leaving his mind. All he wanted was this boy in front of him. No, he didn’t have any right to call him a boy. Anyone who went through the trials as they had were never meant to adhere to society’s vision of what a boy is. They didn’t meet that criteria. Age was just an insignificant number that held no meaning. Their youth had been snatched away too quickly. They had reached a level of mental adulthood most people twice their age had lacked to achieve. All that aside this man was still…. 

“…Fucking shitty brat,” Rivaille leaned and reached forward to capture his seducer by the jaw and enclose his lips against the younger pair. Tongues moved awkwardly at first, frantic just too eagerly map out one another. To quell the other Rivaille softly bit down on the invasive muscle and moved forced him to move at his pace. 

The need for more friction became overwhelming. The teasing hands that fell silent of their earlier questing left for too much to be desired. The warmth they radiated wasn’t enough, it was steady and too small. He wanted this warm to smother him; envelop him entirely. More, he needed more. 

Rivaille released the jaw he cupped in favor of yanking the hips of the larger body to sit on his. His mouth immediately finding purchase on the neck he had his sights on earlier. His tongue tickled the skin and teeth dragged and nipped along the jugular and collarbone. The light taste of salt from sweat dampened skin, at any other point in time, would have disgusted him. But now… 

“S’good.”

An appreciative moan worked its way deep in the brunette’s throat. It wasn’t long before he began to mimic his corporal’s teasing; tasting, biting, teething against the slimmer man’s neck and shoulders. Rivaille moved his hands to push those slender hips into his, subsequently rubbing both their clothed erections together. A hot moist breath of air hit his neck accompanied by a low groan. He immediately had to screw his eyes shut once curiosity led those hips to experimentally grind down against him. Rivaille’s hands moved lower to squeeze the firm ass offered to him, pushing down to further grind them together. Still… this still wasn’t enough. 

“Eren,” the voice firm and controlled despite his ragged state of mind. The tone, more like that of an order left no room for argument. Not that he thought Eren would be in any state to argue with him at this point. 

“Yes Sir.” 

Normally so sharp and clipped; his voice was breathless and low. Rivaille couldn’t help but think how nice it would be for Eren to answer him like this every time he issued an order.

“I thought you said you were going to touch me more you little shit.” 

Did he just catch a faint chuckle?

“My pleasure Corporal.” 

Eren made quick work to execute his order. He pulled away the obstructive belt and unbuttoned and unzipped Rivaille’s jeans. Fingers, delicate and slightly shaking in anticipation slowly trailed down the hard heated flesh all the way down to its base before fingers completely wrapped around his cock and gently moving backwards to the tip with a twist of his wrist. The initial contact left him to shudder. Cautiously at first but gaining confidence the hand worked at him. Fingers and palm moving up and down his length, twisting and squeezing at different intervals of pressure. 

A low growl escaped Rivaille as he muttered something under his breath that Eren couldn’t quite catch. Worried the hand stopped only too squeeze a little roughly as Rivaille quickly pulled Eren’s length against his and guided their hands to jerk each other off together. 

As their hands wrapped around one another and pressed their throbbing flesh together the two broke into pants. This world they were in was driving him mad. This close, this close and it still wasn’t enough. He still wanted more. Their free hands clawing at each other’s backs; mouths ravishing every inch of skin they could reach. 

Eren made a strange noise, throaty and low, a moan then gasp. Eren began pumping his hips into their hands and a muffled cry was the only warning he had before Eren found release. A tiny splash of fluid reached the corner of Rivaille’s lip. Eren, blushing furiously sputtering an apology moved to wipe the splash of essence off but Rivaille quickly grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

Holding Eren’s wrist none to gently Rivaille snaked his tongue out too lap up the stray cum eyes locked and predatory on Eren’s own wide eyes.

“I never told you you could cum.”

Rivaille pushed Eren backwards to the floor and used his left hand to push Eren’s left leg up to his head. The corporal’s fingers dragged across the wet fluid left on Eren’s stomach and moved lower to the puckered hole. He was rewarded another shocked gasp as his wet fingers massaged the tight ring. He closed his mouth over the other’s nipping and licking the bottom lip as he continued to tease at his entrance. He switched back and forth between pressing his wet fingers a little further and pulling back out to circle the outer ring and back again. The mixture of intrusion and soft caress left Eren conflicted between groaning and gasping against his lips. The fact that Rivaille stretched him so slowly, so agonizingly slowly, left him with even more of a desire to be filled. 

Breaking away their mouths they bit, kissed, and lapped at every inch of skin available to them in this position. Shoulders, collar bones, necks, jaw, cheeks, noses, red from the attention. Fresh purple blooming bruises scattered against their otherwise pale and peach complexions. A breathy moan of his name and Rivaille was having a harder time pacing himself. The body under him arching and moving in such a way to brush against him either lightly or forcefully left him with a burning urge surging to his twitching cock. His fingers now buried themselves into the younger of the two and stretched him further his impatience almost getting the better of him. 

It wasn’t until Eren curled his body sideways enough to reach Rivaille’s length, eyes pleading as they caught his, words tumbling out in a breathy mess, “I- I need you,” the blush blooming across Eren’s cheeks, “Please. I need all of you. Now. Please.” 

What little control he had left came undone. Rivaille spat into his right hand and fell forward catching his weight on his left hand which pressed next to Eren’s head on the cold floor. Swiftly he caught Eren’s mouth, his tongue exploring wasting no time to coat himself with his right hand and thrust himself inside in one motion. Eren tensed for a moment as a strangled gasp pushed against Rivaille’s lips. Rivaille’s right hand moved to the back of Eren’s hip to massage in small comforting circles. He didn't dare move just yet giving him time to adjust around his girth. Eren’s squeezed lids relaxed a little and Rivaille slowly took this moment to pull back a little before moving forward slowly. Eren quickly squeezed his eyes shut again but relaxed almost immediately this time. His breath slightly labored as Rivaille continued to slowly pull back and push forward. The warm muscle pulling against him enticingly. The heat surrounded his length with even motion every inch tingled and rippled through his body. Soft caresses along Eren’s sides and chest, arms and throat, pulled the boy back into ecstasy as the initial strong sting subsided. 

Eren found himself needing more, wanting to feel more friction and feel how much Rivaille needed him. As he pushed his hips down quicker on Rivaille’s cock and the man moaned on top of him, throat pulled taunt as his head arched back, any embarrassment he had left was gone and replaced by a more primal need. He wanted to see his Corporal lose himself to him. He wanted to man to dig his fingers into his hips as he wildly fucked him, desperate, needy, wanting nothing but him and his body. He didn't want domination per se, rather he selfishly wanted to feel like he was the only thing Rivaille desired. Forgetting the world around them, forgetting their hardships and trials, forget everything but needing one another’s bodies to connect to reach a fulfillment only they could give each other. He needed Rivaille to lose his composure, to lose anything and everything grounding him until the only thing he could possibly think of was claiming him again and again. He needed to feel how desperately Rivaille wanted him and how much he wanted his Corporal in return.

“Cor-Corporal,” his request shaky as his legs quivered around the older man’s waist. 

He sat up as much as his abs would allow without the support from his arms and licked the shell of his ear a soft sigh cooling the heated skin as he spoke, “Rivaille. I want… I need you,” he corrected. 

“I need you, all of you. Everything. I need to know how much you want this, want me, show me. Show me,” he begged blissfully catching the hitch in his superior’s breath. 

Biting into the man’s shoulder Eren moaned as he felt the cock inside him speed up and thrust harder than before. The pace picking up quickly as Rivaille’s hands found purchase between his shoulder and the nape of his neck and his hip. The grip tight as he lost all restraint and thrust forward harsh, long, and powerful thrusts. 

Eren fell back against the floor as skin clapped together and with a loud moans escaping his lips. Rivaille pressed harder in his grip against Eren’s neck as he leaned forward and bit and sucked on the skin. Eren screwed his eyes shut as a throb of pain assaulted his neck but moaned at the possessive way Rivaille was marking the stretch of skin. 

A lick against the abused area was all the apology he would receive for the brutal mark. The hand gripping his shoulder moved to turn Eren’s head to the side gripping his jaw not nearly as gentle as before. 

“You’re mine Eren. I’ll make you mine,” the moist hot air pushed over Eren’s ear.

Just as sudden as his words and the reborn blush found Eren’s cheeks, Rivaille sat back against his heels and yanked Eren’s hips up and forward gaining him access even deeper. Rivaille watched Eren jolt as he hit his prostate with his thrusts. Wanting to see Eren withering more in a wanton mess he thrusts as hard and fast as his hips allow using his hands to grip Eren’s hips and pull himself even harder against him. A broken mess of his name repeats over Eren’s lips as he watches him twitching beneath him. His own breathing becoming erratic and he continues knowing full well he wouldn't be able to keep this pace for much longer. The strong vibration of approaching orgasm building and climbing throughout his body. 

“Eren,” he warns in a moan, his hand reaching the semi-hard cock bobbing between them. He strokes him as they both are on the edge of coming undone. One more push.

“Eren I want to hear you scream my name when you cum. That’s an order,” husky and strong Eren shudders as he feels himself losing it. 

“Rivai-uhhh Rivaille,” he shouts as cums hard against the man’s hand. 

The clamp of muscles around him pushes him over as well as he releases inside of him. The tight muscles draining him completely. He moves to extract himself but Eren winds his legs around Rivaille’s waist and holds him. The questioning half-hearted glare shot in Eren’s direction causes the male to blush brightly pulling his lips into a pout before wrapping his arms around Rivaille’s neck and pulling him closer.

“Just… Stay like this a little longer.” 

Rivaille hums his agreement to the request and nuzzles the soft head of hair taking a breath in. He reaches his clean hand up to lightly brush his fingertips along Eren’s side as Eren in turn runs his nails softly along the expanse of muscle stretching along Rivaille’s back.

A soft kiss to the roots of Eren’s sweat dampened hair cause a harmless scowl as he looks down at the mess between the two of them.

“Shower Jaeger,” at the roll of Eren’s eyes Rivaille narrows his though the small barely there smile softens the command, “Now you little shit we’re a mess.”

Eren chuckles before collapsing his arms and legs to his sides allowing Rivaille to pull out and stand up offering a hand to the male splayed out on the ground. Eren glances at the hand offered and just laughs softly at the expression of ‘what the fuck Eren take my hand so we can wash this shit off’ on Rivaille’s face.

Instead he closes his eyes and fans his limbs out further and in a sadly bad show of acting he speaks, “Oh Corporal I can’t move an inch it seems your training has done me in this time! I can’t possibly move a muscle.”

After a moment of silence Eren assumes the male is unimpressed and dares to peek an eye after another moment of silence passes only to find Rivaille crouched at his side, indeed with a very unimpressed frown. They stare at each other for a moment, Eren in his childish play and Rivaille in his unamused glare. Rivaille takes this moment for his glare to soften before poking his finger hard against the bright bruise adorning Eren’s neck. 

It’s a shame, he thinks, that those bruises will disappear soon. With Eren’s freak healing and all.  
“Come on brat.” 

Eren relents and moves to stand only to hand Rivaille fling him over his shoulder and start marching towards the bathroom. 

“C-Corporal!”

“Shut it Eren,” Rivaille smirks as he adds, “Or I’ll shut it for you in the showers”

He adds as an afterthought, “…But you’d probably like that wouldn't you?”

“C-Corporal!!!”


End file.
